Sophie the Wizarding Moron The Adventures
by Sai Rei
Summary: Not much to do with Harry Potter I'm afraid, however i am considering having him make a guest appearance...
1. The tale of the Witch and the Spoon

Sophie the Wizarding Moron- The adventures

The Tale of the Witch and the Spoon

Now here's a little story,

And a story it shall be,

About a wizard wonder girl

Who we shall call Sophie.

Sophie had a talent,

A super Sophie thing

But Sophie's talent was not the kind

That praises wizards' sing

For Sophie was a moron

But a lovable one it's true

For everything that Sophie did

Trouble happened too

One incident that comes to mind

That explains this theory well

Was when Sophie thought it would be fun

To try a morphing spell

So in Sophie's great wisdom

(For that is indeed her name)

Instead of blurting out her plan

She turned it to a game

"Let's play a game!" Sophie cried

To her group of happy chums

"It's spin the bottle with a twist"

"And this one's without tongues!"

The gang agreed to play this game

'No Tongues' the reason why

So Sophie's empty vodka bottle

Appeared out of the sky

She made the gang sit in a ring

The bottle sat between them all

"But wait!" she cried, with a grin

"One's missing from the thrall"

So with a flick with her wand

Some smoke suddenly appeared

And a girl with a scowl and blackened face

Was seen when the smoke cleared

It took all that the small gang had

Not to run from the one ill-famed

"Tis the evil Olivia!" one cried out

"Tis she who can't be named!"

"Now that's not nice!" Sophie replied

"I see good in everythin'!

We're just going to have a little fun

And it's Olivia's turn to spin!"

So with a flick of sparkling wand

The bottle spun and raced

And slowed down, watched the weary gang

And stopped at Sarah's place

"It's Sarah!" Sophie cried with glee

"And now here comes the twist!

Instead of kissing others here

A surprise comes from the mist"

And Sarah watched with horror as,

A mist did indeed appear,

And crept out of the bottle

And swirled round the growing fear

And with a crackle and a bang

A spark struck from the gloom,

And bouncing off the bottle

Turned nasty 'livi to a spoon

And as it clattered to the ground

A cheer rang from the group

And Sophie gave a simple sigh 

"I'm bored, lets have some soup!"

So here's a little story,

And a story it shall be

About our Wizarding moron

And more adventures soon there'll be. 

***Author's Note* **ok ok I know this isn't great! It's the start of a few adventures of my friend the great Sophia Beanetta Robertsonna (I think) for her birthday so I need all the advice I can get to make this as fantabulous as possible (she's very particular about these things..) 

**STAY TUNED FOR MORE ADVENTURES OF THE GREAT WIZARDING MORON…… SOPHIE!!!**


	2. The tale of the Quest for the Golden Syr...

The Tale of the Quest for the Golden Syrup.

****

Here's a little story 

And a story it shall be

About our wizard wonder girl

Our fab moron Sophie!

Now after Sophie's conquest

Of the witch 'livi and spoon

She decided that it had been to long

Since she had had fondue

Now fondue crazy Sophie

Had been through all this before

Her super chocolate and cream surprise

A surprise it was no more

Her friends were extra weary 

Of the thick chocolaty gloop

That they had made excuses

Instead risk the poison soup

So Sophie made a new surprise

A new Super Sophie thing

And this one it was guaranteed

For praises friends will sing!

Now what would there be in it?

In this star fondue delight

No cream and chocolate that's for sure

For this one would taste light!

But Sophie being Sophie

That moron we love of course

Decided to use Golden Syrup

To bond her fondue 'sauce'*

So she began her Fondue hunt

Finding things along the way

But still her precious Syrup 

Did not rise from where it lay

Many searching spells were cast

All were cast in vain

And Sophie's fondue did seem doomed

To go hence from whence it came

But Sophie being Sophie

A stubborn moron too

Decided that she would venture on a quest

For that Golden Syrup goo

She forced her friends into the quest

All drawn in by her sweet charm

However there were grumbles

As the great Syrup quest begun

"Whatever is the point of this?"

"Don't worry it's just a fad"

"It will all be over by next week

Just like the last one had"

Now good old bubbly Sophie

Ignored the moaning bunch

They would enjoy this quest she knew

As she promised she'd cook them lunch

So wands in hand the gang began

The quest for the golden goo

Its sticky substance would be a plus

To a sticky but light fondue

After some time… 

"Whoopdidoo" Cried out Rae

"I've found your syrup of gold!"

"So does this end the quest?" she asked

   "I wanna eat before I'm old!"

So Sophie did her victory dance

A tiny leap she added in

And lunch she cooked in just a flash

Fondue and drinks of gin!

The gin soon turned our gang quite merry

And Sophie just plain drunk

And the Fondue was met without protest

 They dipped fruit in the gunk

The next dawn slowly turned around

The drunken few a' slumber

And Sophie staggered round the room

Her victory dance the rumba

 So here's a little story,

And a story it shall be

About our Wizarding moron

And more adventures soon there'll be. 

*Hey I know there's no sauce in fondue but can you describe the dipping stuff with a word that rhymes with 'course'

*AUTHOR'S NOTE* Adventure number 2!!! What do you think? Please review these because no one is reviewing any of my stories and it is really annoying me!

      I am thinking of making it a trilogy and calling it "The Moronic Trilogy" what do you        

**      Think?**


	3. The tale of when Harry Potter met Marvol...

The Tale of when Harry Potter met Marvola

Now here's a little story,

And a story it shall be,

But this one has a special guest

Harry Potter meets Sophie!

But for our special wizard guest

There's a surprise just round the bend

For there's a rather humorous twist

To our starry wizard's end

It began all on a sunny day

As all good stories do

 And Sophie had another plan

Her friends all dragged in too

"Come on the day's only begun!" 

Sophie began her plea

"It's sunny, come on lets have some fun!"

"Before it's too dark to see"

So the gang began to mill around

Ideas did not come fast

When all of a sudden there was a bang

As a famous someone crashed past

"Was that who I just thought it was?!"

Amelia asked confused

But Sophie had gone, left a trail of dust

"It definitely is" she mused

"Come back Harry!" Sophie cried

"I need to talk to you!"

And as Harry saw our moron coming

A shiver of fear ran him through

Sophie caught him up with ease

Her friends trailing behind

But sniggering behind a tree

Another surprise did hide

"I'm Sophie!" she introduced herself

Grinning from ear to ear

"I certainly know who you are though

Your name is famous here!"

And as Sophie began to ramble on

Harry slowly edged away

But as his escape seemed close at hand

A certain someone pushed them astray

"MWAHAHAHA!" cackle Rae

As evilly as she could

"I am the great evil Marvola"

You could see the evil by the way she stood

With a flick of her wrist and a whizzbang later

She stood in Slytherin outfit

  And with her wand pointed at our special guest

Began her verse of evil black wit

"I am not the girl you thought I was!"

She cried with an evil tone

"For Marvola Merryweather is my name

Heir of Slytherin and Ravenclaw alone!"

The gasp of shock rang through the group

And was met by an evil chuckle

Which grew into an evil laugh

A laugh, which made Rae buckle

Once the laughter had calmed down

Rae once again stood proud

And kept her wand pointed at Harry

 Yet was glaring at the crowd

"For your birthday my babearoo

I have a great surprise"

And she gave her wand a little flick

And shrunk Harry to a 5th of his size!

And everyone in the gang applauded

As Harry was put in a jar

And Sophie grinned her moron grin

"This is the best present by far!"

And Rae…sorry Marvola

Bowed gracefully to the praise

"It's the best present I could find m'duck,

The elephant shop's been shut for days!"

So Sophie being Sophie

Kept her Harry in a jar

And let Rae be her Marvola

For hers was the best present by far

And here is where our adventure ends

Sad I know but true

I hope these stories were good enough

For me to tell to you

And so we say goodbye to Sophie

And all her Wizarding friends

But we are all not sad for we all know

That the magic of Sophie never ends!


End file.
